Long Live The King
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: He has ruled for a long time and has led a prosperous life. He has used all of his strength to protect his kingdom. But a king can only rule for so long.
1. Chapter 1

I am not the young lion I use to be. My grandson is dashing around the grassland.

"Kopa, slow down! Your grandpa isn't as fast as he use to be!"

However, he can't hear me. He is too hyper to pay attention. I keep running after him. Suddenly I feel a pain in my leg. I slump to the ground feeling tired and sore.

"What has become of me?" I ask myself.

I glance around.

"Kopa? Kopa?!"

I don't get a response.

"If I lose you, Kiara is going to kill me!"

Suddenly I spot a dark and white lion running out of nowhere.

"There you are Kopa!"

When he comes to me he stops. I can see a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright Papa?"

"I am fine Kopa. It's just that your grandpa feels tired."

"Come on we have to go home," Kopa says.

I try to regain my strength but I can barely lift myself off the ground.

"Alright let's go."

We keep walking. Suddenly we reach a rock.

"Stop for a moment Kopa."

"Why are we stopping?"

"This is where your Grandma, Nala was buried."

I look at the grave with a melancholy smile.

It starts getting dark and the sun is setting over the African savanna.

"We have better get back fast before the hyenas come out."


	2. Chapter 2

We stop by a river. I lean down into the river and take some sips from it. I remember this river. It's where Rafiki took me to communicate with my father. I will never forget that day.

The sky becomes dark. We are about to reach home. Suddenly I hear laughing. I put my paw in front of Kopa to stop him.

"What is it Papa?"

"Stay behind me!"

I spot 5 hyenas walking out of the darkness. Their eyes were eerie green and their faces looked like demons.

"Look who we have here?" One hyena says.

"A lonely lion and his cub. How sweet? It will certainly be sweet to eat."

I growl at them and stand up tall to make myself look threatening. However the hyenas keep coming towards us.

"Who should we kill first?"

"How about the cub?"

"Yes yes yes!"

I look at my grandson and then back at the hyenas. I knew I didn't have much of a chance but I am not about to let that stop me from saving my grandson.

One of the hyenas jumps at Kopa. Without thinking I swing my paw at the hyena and knock it into a rock. Another hyena tries to attack but I grab it with my mouth and toss it into the air. Another hyena runs at me and tries to bite me but I manage to dodge it's bite and swing my claw, slashing at its head. However, the two remaining hyenas jump on top of me. They start clawing and biting me. I shake my body to rid of them. They fall to the ground. They look up at me. I bare my teeth at them and roar as loud as I can. They dash away. I feel almost worn out.

"We're almost there. Let's keep moving."

We arrive at Pride Rock.

"Rock sweet rock," I say to Kopa.

"I wonder where-"

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice shouting.

"Simba! Simba!" The voice yells.

I remember that voice anywhere. I see my daughter Kiara running towards me.

"Kiara what is wrong?" I ask.

I can see her eyes watering.

"It's-It's-IT'S RAFIKI!" She yells.


	3. Chapter 3

I immediately run inside Pride Rock to look for Rafiki.

"Rafiki?!" I yell.

I run into Kovu.

"Where is he Kovu?"

Kovu glances over to a rock in a dark part of the cave. I spot Rafiki laying his head on the rock.

"It will be alright Rafiki."

"Who are you?" Rafiki asks.

I can't believe what I am hearing.

"It's me Rafiki."

"You're going to eat me aren't you?"

"No! I am your friend!"

"You're waiting for me to die so that you can eat me."

"No I would never! Snap out of it Rafiki!"

Rafiki's eyes close.

"No! Don't do this to me! You're the closest thing that I have to a father!"

Suddenly Rafiki's eyes open. When he sees me he his eyes widen.

"Simba?"

"Yes I am here for you Rafiki."

"Listen Simba. There is something that I want to tell you before I leave."

"What do you mean leave?"

"I am so proud of the king that you have become. And I bet Mufasa would say the same."

I start shaking. I stoop my body down to the floor. My throat is trembling. I can barely come up with any words to say.

"I-I-I"

Before I can say anything Rafiki puts his finger to my mouth.

"Shhhh. You don't always have to say something. Just stay here with me."

"Okay."

I sit there with Rafiki. He looks at the sky.

"Such a beautiful place to be."

Tears run down my eyes.

"Goodbye my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

A group of monkeys offer to take Rafiki's body and bury him. I grant them permission. I attend his funeral. The head monkey gives a eulogy.

"Today my friends. We are here to celebrate the life of Rafiki, a primate who is one of the wisest people that I have ever known. He offered all of us words of wisdom and guidance when things got hard. He has now fulfilled his part in the circle of life."

They send bury his body next to the tree where he use to live.

"Are you alright?" Kiara asks me.

"I am not sure," I say trying to hold myself together.

I look up at the sky.

"I have lived for so long Father yet I still feel lost without you."

Me and Kiara start walking back to Pride Rock. Suddenly I feel the pain in my legs again. I pass out to the ground.

"Simba!"

Everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and find myself in a cave. Kiara and Kovu are laying next to me.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Easy. You passed out during Rafiki's funeral. Luckily we were able to get an elephant to give you a ride back to Pride Rock."

I look around and notice that there aren't any other lions.

"Where is everyone?"

"They wanted to give you some space."

I look at Kiara with a look of sadness.

"Kiara I am afraid it is my time to fulfill my part in the circle of life."

Kiara's eyes start filling with tears.

"What? No!"

"It will be alright."

"I am not ready for you to go."

I put my paw on her shoulder.

"I wasn't ready when my father died and I can only imagine how you feel. Death isn't something that we're ready. It comes whether we like it or not. However, it's not always a bad thing. Sometimes it can be comforting. I have lived a fulfilling life. I hope that I have made my father proud."

"No! Please don't leave me!"

"You and Kovu will make a great King and Queen. Rule with justice and honor."

"I don't know what to do without you," she says still weeping.

"Remember what you told about the kings of the past. They live in you and so do I."

"Daddy."

"Hush hush my child. Don't be sad that I am leaving. Be happy that I lived."

Everything is getting blurrier. Then I see nothing. The cold air of death consumes me.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly I wake up. However I am not in Pride Rock. I am in a shiny chamber. The walls are glowing. I look around and see many lions standing side by side.

"Who are all of you?" I ask.

"We are the kings of the past," a familiar voice says.

I turn my head toward the voice. I see a lion walking forwards. It was glowing bright yellow. I recognize the silhouette. I can't believe my eyes.

"F-F-Father?!" I ask in disbelief.

The lion smiles.

"Hello my son!" Mufasa says.

I run up to him as fast as I can. We rub our heads against each other's shoulders. Tears splattered from my eyes.

"I missed you."

"And I missed you, Simba."

 **The End**


End file.
